Himmel ohne Sterne
by kittysophy
Summary: Es tut mir leid", stammelte ich.  Nein", sagte er und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Etwas schien in seinen Augen zu blitzen.  Mir tut es leid. Aber du warst einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."
1. Flucht

**Alle Figuren gehören natürlich Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir. Ich spiele nur etwas mit ihnen :)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!(Und nicht vergessen eine Review zu hinterlassen, gute und/oder konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen)**

**

* * *

**

Die unglaublich helle Sonne schien in jeden Winkel des Raums. Ich wünschte mir, dass es dunkel wäre. Dann könnte ich es eher verdrängen, was ich tat, was ich tun würde. Mit zitternden Händen packte ich mechanisch das Nötigste ein.

Die dicksten Pullis, die ich besaß und die zwei einzigen Paar Jeans. Mehr Wintersachen gab mein Kleiderschrank leider nicht her. Ich würde einfach neue Sachen kaufen müssen, wenn ich da wäre. Es war Herbst und obwohl hier in Phoenix die Sonne vom Himmel herunterbrannte und jeden innerhalb von Minuten zum Schwitzen brachte, würde es an meinem Ziel leider etwas anders aussehen.

Dicke Wolken, die nur graues Licht durchließen und viel dunkelgrüne Natur. Es war nicht gerade etwas, wonach ich mich sehnte. Mit einem Seufzen zog ich den Reißverschluss meiner Reisetasche zu. Dann schnappte ich mir meine Tasche, nicht die neue, teure, die ich von Jason geschenkt bekommen hatte, sondern eine aus meinem früheren Leben. Das Leben in das ich hoffte zurückkehren zu können, auch wenn mir noch nicht ganz klar war, wie. Aber das Land zu verlassen, schien mir ein erster guter Schritt zu sein.

Ich öffnete die Haustür, beide Taschen geschultert. Mein Reisepass und das Flugticket glühten in meiner Handtasche. Ich versuchte zu ignorieren, dass meine Hände Unmengen an kalten Schweiß produzierten. Dann trat ich hinaus ins Freie und hoffte, dass dies das letzte Mal wäre, dass die Hitze Arizonas mich mit dieser unglaublichen Wucht traf.

Das Taxi wartete schon und ich stieg dankbar in die herrliche Kühle der Klimaanlage. Kaum waren wir losgefahren, wollte der Fahrer Konversation betreiben. Etwas, was ich schon unter normalen Umständen nicht leiden konnte, aber heute trieb es mich schier in den Wahnsinn.

„Zum Flughafen also", begann der Fahrer und schaute in den Rückspiegel um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Wollen sie verreisen?"

„Könnte man so sagen", antwortete ich kurz angebunden und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Und wohin soll es gehen?" hakte er nach. Dieser Typ hatte Nerven und ich hatte sie nicht, also ignorierte ich seine Frage.

„Nicht so der gesprächige Typ, eh?" Jetzt wollte er wohl auch noch witzig sein. Ich beließ es darauf aus dem Fenster zu schauen, die Landschaft an mir vorbeiziehen zu lassen und zu versuchen die letzten Bilder des Morgens aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Natürlich gelang mir das nicht.

Die Bilder von Jason waren einfach zu präsent. Wie er sich zu mir herunterbeugte, um mich zum Abschied zu küssen. So liebevoll und seine Augen waren so voller Glück, dass ich meinen Plan beinahe umgeworfen hätte. Aber als er dann endlich zur Arbeit gegangen war, konnte ich endlich wieder klar denken. Ich konnte ihm das einfach nicht mehr antun. Ich konnte es mir nicht mehr antun.

Und ich wusste auch nicht, wie ich ihm erklären sollte, dass ich ihn nie geliebt, sondern nur benutzt hatte. Benutzt, weil ich glaubte, dass mein Leben grauenvoll sei und ich unbedingt da raus müsste. Raus aus der nichtssagenden Mittelklasse, rein in ein Leben voller Glamour und Geld. Weil ich feige war, ging ich einfach, ohne Abschiedsworte oder erklärenden Brief. Der zurückgelassene Ring würde hoffentlich einiges erklären. Er sollte nicht wissen, dass ich seine Liebe zu mir nur ausgenutzt hatte; ich schämte mich zu sehr dafür.

„Das macht dann 20$". Die Stimme des Taxifahrers riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich drückte ihn einen Schein in die Hand und hievte meine Tasche aus dem Taxi.

Der Anblick des Flughafens war verheißungsvoll und plötzlich spürte ich ein Kribbeln im Magen, das ich nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. Es war auf keinen Fall Angst, sondern etwas Gutes, ein Gefühl von unendlicher Freiheit vielleicht. Die Gewissheit, dass die Geschichte meines Lebens noch nicht vorgeplant war. Ich atmete tief ein und betrat den Flughafen.

Auf nach Kanada, dachte ich mir.


	2. Schmerz

**Alle Figuren gehören natürlich Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir. Ich spiele nur etwas mit ihnen :)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!(Und nicht vergessen eine Review zu hinterlassen, gute und/oder konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen)**

**

* * *

**

Einige Stunden später war der Himmel über mir wolkenverhangen und ein leichter Nieselregen durchdrang meine Leinenhosen. Wenigstens hatte ich meine Lederjacke mitgenommen, die mich einigermaßen vor dem Regen schützte.

Ich suchte mir schnell ein Hotel in der Nähe des Flughafens. Ich war zu ungeduldig für irgendetwas anderes, denn ich wollte unbedingt noch etwas von Vancouver sehen, bevor die Nacht anbrach.

Ziellos wanderte ich durch die Straßen und beobachtete einfach nur die Menschen. In meinen Kopf machte ich Pläne für die Zukunft. Ich könnte nach Europa reisen und mir all die verschiedenen Sprachen anhören; andere Kulturen kennenlernen und so viel von der Welt wie möglich sehen, das erschien mir als ein gutes Ziel, eine fabelhafte Idee.

Als die Nacht anbrach, wollte ich mir ein Taxi für den Rückweg zum Hotel suchen. Doch irgendwie war die Gegend um mich herum plötzlich nicht mehr so belebt, ich schien keiner Menschenseele zu begegnen und langsam wurde mir klar, dass ich mich hoffnungslos verlaufen hatte.

Frustriert und leicht entmutigt versuchte ich den Weg auf eine belebtere Straße zurückzufinden. Bald sah ich eine einzige Person an einer Mauer lehnen. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und sprach ihn an. „Entschuldigen sie Sir, ich glaube ich habe mich verlaufen und brauche dringend ein Taxi zurück zum Hotel."

Der Mann hob seinen Kopf, den er bisher hinter dem hochgeschlagenen Kragen seines schwarzen Trenchcoats versteckt hatte. „Du hast dir ein gefährliches Pflaster ausgesucht". Seine Stimme ließ mich schaudern.

Einerseits weil sein Tonfall furchterregend klang, andererseits war es die wunderschönste und melodischste Stimme, die ich je gehört hatte. Sie lenkte beinahe von seinem Gesicht ab, das so perfekt war, als wäre es von einem Künstler aus Stein gemeißelt worden. „Es tut mir leid", stammelte ich; Angst vor diesem zu perfekten Menschen ließ mich erstarren.

„Nein", sagte er und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Etwas schien in seinen Augen zu blitzen. „Mir tut es leid. Aber du warst einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

Plötzlich konnte ich nicht mehr denken und nichts mehr fühlen. Ich weiß noch, dass ich begann zu rennen, doch der Fremde war stärker als ich. Er schnappte mich am Bein und es machte ein fürchterliches Geräusch, als wäre der Knochen gebrochen. Und dann spürte ich einen unglaublichen Schmerz am Handgelenk und Schreie entrannen meiner Kehle.

Meine Schmerzen waren zu groß, dass ich noch Kontrolle über meine Stimme gehabt hätte. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich geschrien habe, aber der Fremde verschwand plötzlich und ließ mich in der Gasse zurück.

Und dann wurden die Schmerzen unerträglich.


	3. Feuer

**Alle Figuren gehören natürlich Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir. Ich spiele nur etwas mit ihnen :)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!(Und nicht vergessen eine Review zu hinterlassen, gute und/oder konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen)**

**

* * *

**

Das Feuer fraß mich auf; ich wusste ganz genau, dass ich es nicht überleben würde. Warum konnte das Feuer mich nicht schneller verbrennen, damit ich endlich sterben könnte. Es war unerträglich. Warum kam niemand vorbei und löschte das Feuer? Womit hatte ich das verdient?

Nach einer Ewigkeit zog sich das Feuer zurück, erst aus meinen Füßen und Händen, dann Armen und Beinen. Das Feuer zog sich dort zurück, nur um schließlich mein Herz mit all seiner Kraft zu verbrennen.

Und da das Feuer nun nicht mehr überall brannte, war plötzlich wieder Klarheit in meinem Kopf.

Ich wusste was los war, warum mich niemand gefunden hatte und warum ich so lange gebrannt hatte. Der Fremde hatte mich umgebracht und ich war direkt in die Hölle befördert worden. Ich hatte Jasons Herz gebrochen, durch meine Gier und meine Lügen, nun wurde ich dafür bestraft. Wahrscheinlich würde mein Herz für immer brennen.

Doch als ich dachte, dass der Schmerz nicht mehr schlimmer, das Feuer nicht mehr heißer, werden könnte, hörte es plötzlich auf. Das Feuer war weg und ich fühlte mich auf einmal stärker und lebendiger als je zuvor.

Dennoch wagte ich es nicht meine Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst der Teufel höchst persönlich würde vor mir stehen. Ich atmete ein, um Mut zu fassen, doch es war komisch, als würden meine Lungen die Luft nicht brauchen. Und um mich herum roch es auch nicht nach Schwefel, sondern nach Müll und Verwesung. Ich konnte jede einzelne Nuance heraus riechen, da war abgelaufener Joghurt und eine alte, leere Schachtel Zigaretten, viel verfaultes Obst und Gemüse und noch tausend andere Dinge.

Schließlich öffnete ich doch die Augen und registrierte zuerst, dass es nicht dunkel war. Ich konnte alles sehen, in einem beinahe lilanen Licht. Gleichzeitig bemerkte mein Gehirn jedoch, dass es eigentlich dunkel sein müsste, denn ich war in einem geschlossenen Müllcontainer gefangen. Warum zum Teufel war ich nur hier? Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass mich jemand hier hereingeschmissen hatte. Aber immerhin hatte ich auch unter dem Höllenfeuer gelitten, dabei hatte ich wahrscheinlich nichts mitbekommen.

Frustriert stieß ich gegen den Deckel des Containers. Ich hatte nicht viel Kraft oder Anstrengung in meine Handlung gesteckt, aber das Metall war wie Knete unter meinen Fingern und so hatte ich zwei faustgroße Löcher reingeschlagen. „Schlechte Verarbeitung", grummelte ich und stieß probehalber nochmal dagegen; ein weiteres Loch. Dann riss ich einfach ein Loch groß genug für mich zum Durchklettern in das Metall und schon begrüßte mich das graue Tageslicht Vancouvers.

Ich schaute mich um; es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Aber etwas war trotzdem anders. Ich schaute mich nochmal um und bemerkte, dass ich plötzlich _alles_ sehen konnte. Meine Augen waren plötzlich so scharf, dass ich die Struktur jeder Oberfläche ausmachen konnte. Was war nur mit mir los? Was hatte das Feuer mit mir gemacht?

Ich schaute vorsichtig an mir herunter, meine Leinenhose war voller Dreck, und schob dann vorsichtig den Ärmel meiner Lederjacke hoch, an dem Arm, an dem ich den Schmerz verspürt hatte. Mit einem unglaublichen Schrecken stellte ich fest, dass meine wunderschöne gebräunte Haut sich kreideweiß gefärbt hatte. Ich fühlte Panik in mir aufsteigen. Doch mit der Panik drängte sich noch etwas anderes in meine Kehle. Durst. Ein unglaublicher Durst, den ein Glas Wasser niemals stillen könnte.

Nebenbei vernahm ich das Geräusch von Fußschritten und vielen Stimmen die redeten. Es war so laut, als wären sie alle genau neben mir, doch hier war _niemand._ Ich folgte den Geräuschen, als wäre es ein Instinkt und schaffte es bald aus dem stillen Viertel in dem ich so lange gebrannt hatte, in eine belebtere Gegend. Menschen gingen die Straße auf und ab, aber es waren nicht allzu viele, einige hatten Kaffebecher in den Händen.

Ich konnte nicht nur ihre Fußschritte klar und deutlich hören, sondern auch, wie das Blut durch ihre Adern rannte und wie ihre Herzen pumpten. Mein Magen zog sich reflexartig zusammen. Der Durst in meiner Kehle verwandelte sich in ein unerträgliches Wüstenfeuer. Dazu schien ein unglaublicher Duft von den Menschen zu kommen, so süß und unwiderstehlich.

Meine Muskeln spannten sich an. Ich wusste nicht was mit mir geschah, aber mein Gehirn schaltete sich aus, ich ließ es einfach geschehen. Ich hatte mich nicht auf ein bestimmtes Opfer fokussiert.

Die Gerüche und Geräusche machten mich wahnsinnig.


	4. Nicht Mehr Ich

**Alle Figuren gehören natürlich Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir. Ich spiele nur etwas mit ihnen :)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!(Und nicht vergessen eine Review zu hinterlassen, gute und/oder konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen)**

**

* * *

**

Doch bevor ich es schaffte loszurennen, um die Straße zu den Menschen zu überqueren, schnappte mich etwas von hinten, hielt mir Mund und Nase zu und hatte mich so unglaublich fest im Griff, dass ich es nicht wagte mich zu bewegen.

„Nicht atmen", sagte eine Stimme, die mir vage bekannt vorkam. Zumindest die Melodie erkannte ich wieder.

„Vorsicht Emmett, nicht zu fest oder sie wird sich wehren", riet eine zweite Stimme. Anders als die Erste, aber doch irgendwie gleich.

„Wir wollen dir nicht wehtun", fuhr die zweite Stimme fort, aber diesmal schienen die Worte an mich gerichtet zu sein. Ich hatte Mühe mich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Es war lästig nicht atmen zu können und ich wollte doch den Durst in meiner Kehle löschen. Dafür musste man mich loslassen.

„Wir nehmen dich mit uns," sagte die zweite Stimme. „Und dann kannst du deinen Durst stillen." Durst. Er wurde zu groß, das Feuer brannte. Ich rangelte, trat und schlug, bis ich plötzlich frei war. Ich wusste nicht woher meine Kraft kam; sie war einfach da. Und dann rannte ich. Rannte so schnell ich konnte, doch die beiden Männer schienen mich zu verfolgen.

„Warte", sagte einer von beiden mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Wir wollen erklären, was mit dir geschehen ist."

In einem Park holten sie mich ein. Einer von beiden war riesig und muskulös. Der andere blond und mit einem Gesicht wie ein Gott. Beide waren so kalkweiß wie ich. Wieder hielt mich der eine fest, der muskulöse, Emmett.

„Ich weiß, dass muss alles schrecklich für dich sein, aber wir können dir helfen. Komm mit uns, wir werden alles erklären."

Allein meine Verzweiflung trieb mich dazu den beiden zu vertrauen. Mir wurde klar, dass ich eben beinahe Menschen umgebracht hätte. Was war nur los?

Eine Erklärung war definitiv etwas, dass ich brauchte. Ich nickte stumm und Emmett führte mich durch den Park, durch eine Unmenge von Straßen. Die wenigen Leute die unterwegs waren, starrten uns an. Nur nicht die beiden unglaublich attraktiven Männer, sondern auch mich. Ich war es gewöhnt angeschaut zu werden, immerhin war ich ein sehr attraktives Mädchen, aber diese starrenden Blicke waren etwas ganz anderes; eingeschüchtert hielt ich den Blick gesenkt.

Schließlich kamen wir zu einem Parkplatz und Emmett steuerte einen schwarzen Mercedes an. Der Blonde stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein, während Emmett mich auf die Rückbank drückte, als wäre er ein Cop und ich ein ungezogener Teenager. Als er die Tür zuzog, hatte ich das Gefühl weinen zu wollen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich war in einem verrückten Paralleluniversum oder einem abgefahrenen Horrorstreifen gelandet, aber mein echtes Leben konnte das hier nicht sein.

Ich versuchte mich an die Ereignisse vor dem Feuer zu erinnern, aber es war anstrengend, irgendwie unglaublich neblig. Ich gab auf, noch bevor der Motor anging.


	5. Enthüllung

**Alle Figuren gehören natürlich Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir. Ich spiele nur etwas mit ihnen :)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!(Und nicht vergessen eine Review zu hinterlassen, gute und/oder konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen)**

**

* * *

**

Der blonde Mann fuhr unglaublich schnell, schaute kaum auf die Straße, sondern nur in den Rückspiegel und hielt das Lenkrad zu allem Übel auch nur mit einer Hand fest. Dennoch fuhr er das Auto so ruhig und problemlos, dass ich man sich einfach sicher fühlen musste. Nach kurzer Zeit fing er an zu reden: „Ich bin Carlisle. Emmett und ich sind hier um dir zu helfen. Irgendwie scheint es unsere Schuld zu sein, was mit dir passiert ist." Was mit mir passiert ist. Ich wusste nicht was es war, aber während der paar Minuten mit den beiden Männern in diesem Auto und nachdem ich einen sehr erschreckenden Blick in den Rückspiegel geworfen hatte, war mir klar, dass uns etwas sehr charakteristisches verband. Die kreidebleiche Haut. Auch die Männer hatten sie und in ihre Stimme hatte diese ganz bestimmte Melodie. Ich hatte Angst zu sprechen, Angst, dass meine Stimme auch so klang. Ich hatte Angst vor mir selbst, Angst vor dem was ich bekommen war.

„Du wirst die äußerlichen Veränderungen bemerkt haben." Fuhr Carlisle fort und schaute in den Rückspiegel, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass ich ihm auch zuhörte. „Deine Haut und die roten Augen." Bei diesen Worten zuckte ich zusammen. Die Erinnerung an diese Monsteraugen ängstigte mich zu Tode.

„Und du wirst dich an die Schmerzen erinnern." Ich nickte stumm. Das elendige Feuer.

„Und du bist durstig", stellte Carlisle fest. Ich nickte nochmal und meine Kehle fing an zu brennen. Es war nahe an der Grenze zu unerträglich.

„Vielleicht hast du auch schon deine unmenschliche Stärke, Geschwindigkeit und Sinne bemerkt", Carlisle drehte sich zu mir um. „Hab keine Angst," sagte er sanft und beruhigend.

Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, um ihm zu antworten: „Ja habe ich", antwortete ich und erschrak vor meiner eigenen Stimme. So hoch wie ein Vogelzwitschern. „Sagt es mir", flehte ich und spürte ein leichtes Stechen in den Augen, als würden gleich Tränen kommen, aber es kamen keine. „Sagt mir was ich bin!"

„Es gibt viele Begriffe dafür, was du bist. Was wir sind." Carlisle holte tief Luft, als würde es ihm schwer fallen sich für ein Wort zu entscheiden. „Vampir." Sagte er schließlich. „Du bist ein Vampir."

Nachdem die Worte in mir eingesickert waren, richtig in mein Bewusstsein gelangten, explodierte ich. Aus meiner Kehle drang ein Laut, der mich selbst erschreckte, wild und furchteinflößend. Ich hatte das Gefühl mein zierlicher Körper würde sich um das Dreifache vergrößern. Doch bevor ich komplett durchdrehen konnte, waren meine Arme in einem stahlharten Griff gefangen. Der Muskelprotz hatte mich sicher im Griff und ich bekam die Gelegenheit meine Gedanken wieder auf einen normalen Level zu bringen.

Stumm starrte ich aus dem Fenster und schaffte es keinen wirklich sinnvollen Gedanken zu fassen. Tausend Dinge fanden in meinem Kopf gleichzeitig statt und ich war wieder kurz vor dem Wahnsinn.

Bald jedoch schaffte ich es meine Stimme wiederzufinden: „Was soll ich jetzt tun?" Ich kam mir plötzlich hilflos vor. Ganz allein, wie ein Kind, das keine Eltern hatte.

„Wir kümmern uns um dich. Wir werden dich zu Freunden von uns bringen." Beruhigte mich Carlisle. „Aber zuerst kümmern wir uns um deinen Durst." Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und auch Emmetts Augen begannen zu leuchten. Carlisle beschleunigte den Wagen und wir fuhren von den Highways weg.


	6. Auf der Pirsch

**Alle Figuren gehören natürlich Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir. Ich spiele nur etwas mit ihnen :)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!(Und nicht vergessen eine Review zu hinterlassen, gute und/oder konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen)**

**

* * *

**

Wir hielten vor einem Wald. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben soviel grün auf einem Haufen gesehen. „Was nun?" fragte ich leicht verwundert und wandte mich an Carlisle. Ich fragte mich, was wir hier wollten. Schließlich tranken Vampire Blut, soweit ich wusste, und dieser Ort hier sah ziemlich menschenverlassen aus. „Wir gehen jagen," erklärte Emmett und sah sehr zufrieden aus.

„Und was jagen wir?" fragte ich skeptisch.

„Alles was uns nicht entkommen kann. Berglöwen und Bären. Vielleicht hier und da ein paar Rehe oder Elche. Aber die schmecken ziemlich fade."

Nun war ich vollends verwirrt. „Ihr meint, wir wollen Tiere jagen und essen."

„Wir essen sie nicht, Tiffany, wir trinken ihr Blut." Erklärte Carlisle sachlich. Ich zuckte zusammen, nicht wegen der Tatsache, dass ich Tierblut trinken sollte, sondern weil Carlisle mich bei meinem Namen angesprochen hatte. Erstens hatte ich ihm den nie gesagt und zweitens versetzte es mich in eine ferne Welt und Zeit zurück, meine menschliche Zeit. „Also ihr trinkt Blut von Tieren?" fragte ich mich um von meiner Irritation abzulenken. „Ich dachte Vampire trinken Menschenblut, vorzugsweise von Jungfrauen."

Emmett grinste anzüglich über mein Vampir-Klischee. „Du hast noch viel zu lernen Kleine," sagte er und legte einen seiner riesigen Arme um meine Schultern. Normalerweise mochte ich es nicht, wenn Fremde mich berührten, aber Emmett hatte so eine lockere, unschuldige Art dabei an sich, dass es mir gar nichts ausmachte. „Also, die meisten Vampire trinken schon Menschenblut, aber es gibt auch die Freaks unter den Vampiren. Wir trinken Tierblut. So können wir lange an einem Ort bleiben und unter Menschen sein ohne, dass wir sie gleich töten wollen."

Ich nickte. Es klang plausibel, aber ich fand es komisch, wie man es schaffen konnte seine Natur und Bestimmung zu verleugnen.

„Also ich wäre soweit," sagte Carlisle und schaute Emmett und mich an. Carlisle sah so unglaublich elegant aus in seinem Cashmere Sweater und den hellen Leinenhosen, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er damit Bären jagen wollte.

„Ready to rumble?" fragte Emmett herausfordernd. „Folg mir- wenn du kannst." Mit diesen Worten sprintete er los, rein in den dichten Wald. Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber dabei. „Los, lass uns hinterher, sonst lässt er uns nichts übrig." Nun rannte auch er los und ich folgte ihm. Die Geschwindigkeit war unglaublich, ich hatte beinahe das Gefühl zu schweben. Und je mehr ich rannte, desto schneller und kräftiger schien ich zu werden. Bald hatte ich Carlisle hinter mir gelassen und war kurz hinter Emmett. Obwohl dieser mich zu bemerken schien, wurde er nicht schneller. Plötzlich hielt er abrupt an und ich knallte mit einer enormen Wucht auf ihn drauf. Er fiel nicht auf den Boden und ich tat mir nicht weh, aber der Aufprall machte einen enormen Lärm, wie ein Donnerschlag.

„Vorsichtig junge Dame," sagte Emmett spielerisch und hob einen Zeigefinger. „Wir wollen die Bären doch nicht verschrecken."

„Meinst du wir sollten gleich mit Bären einsteigen Emmett? Vielleicht erstmal ein paar Rehe, das wäre einfacher für sie." Warf Carlisle ein, der nun auch bei uns auf der Lichtung angekommen war.

„Es sind drei Bären etwas nördlich von hier. Für jeden von uns einen." Sagte Emmett. Ich war erstaunt. Woher wusste er das bloß. „Hörst du sie auch," fragte Emmett mich plötzlich und berührte meine Schultern.

„Ehm, nein." Gab ich zu. „Machen Bären überhaupt Geräusche?"

„Alles macht ein Geräusch," erklärte Emmett. „Du musst dich nur darauf konzentrieren. Lass dich von deinen Sinnen leiten."

Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte mich nur auf mein Gehör zu konzentrieren. Ich konnte einfach alles hören. Jedes Krabbeln und Zwitschern. Ich konnte hören wie die Blätter von den Bäumen fielen. Doch bevor ich die Bären hören konnte, roch ich sie. Es war im keinen Fall mit den Geruch der Menschen in Vancouver zu vergleichen, aber dennoch roch es gut. Vielleicht weil in dem Geruch das Versprechen mitschwang meine brennende Kehle zu löschen. Und dann hörte ich auch die Herzen der Bären. Wie sie das Blut durch ihre Adern pumpten. Ich öffnete die Augen und war komplett fokussiert. Es würde nur noch mich und diese Bären geben. Lautlos bewegte ich mich nördlich, bis die Bären in mein Sichtfeld kamen. Ein Teil meines Gehirns registrierte, dass Carlisle und Emmett hinter mir waren. Aber das war nun uninteressant. Ich peilte den mittleren der Bären an, den größten. Dann sprang ich auf ihn drauf. Es war leicht, ich musste über nichts nachdenken. Meine Zähne versanken in seinem Nacken und ich stöhnte laut, als sein Blut in meinen Mund floss. Die Wärme tat so gut, auch wenn der Geschmack nicht so ganz stimmte. Es belebte mich, wärmte mich auf bis in die Fingerspitzen. Ich saugte solange an dem Bären rum, bis er komplett ausgetrocknet war. Dann ließ ich von ihm ab und schaute nach Carlisle und Emmett. Auch sie hatten sich bereits einen Bären geschnappt. Carlisle biss ihm sehr stilvoll in den Nacken. Er war auf keinen Fall ein Vampir der einem Angst einjagen konnte. Emmett hingegen ging sehr forsch vor. Er hatte den Bären binnen von Sekunden erledigt.

„Das tat gut," sagte ich. Meine Laune hatte sich erheblich gebessert und das Brennen im Hals war nur noch halb so schlimm.

„Du jagst wie ein Profi," sagte Emmett und lachte. „Wir sollten öfter zusammen Bären erlegen. Das würde eine Menge Spaß bringen."

„Emmett, wir müssen noch wichtigere Sachen mit Tiffany besprechen. Wir sollten zum Wagen zurück. Wir haben noch ein Stück Strecke vor uns."

Zu dritt rannten wir zum Wagen zurück. Es war unglaublicher Kick und am liebsten wäre ich bis an unseren Zielort nur gerannt. Das Autofahren würde schrecklich langsam sein, verglichen mit dem Rennen.

Als der Mercedes jedoch wieder in unser Sichtfeld kam, war er nicht mehr das einzige Auto. Daneben stand ein silberner Wagen, ein Volvo. Und davor warteten drei andere Vampire.


	7. Alte und neue Vampire

**Alle Figuren gehören natürlich Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir. Ich spiele nur etwas mit ihnen :)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!(Ich freue mich übrigens total über Reviews!) **

**Und ich möchte allen Danken, die meine Story lesen und favorisieren und besonders denen von denen ich ein Feedback über Reviews bekomme. Dankeschön!  
**

**

* * *

**

Es waren unverkennbar Vampire. Ihre Haut so bleich wie der Mond- so bleich wie meine Haut.

Carlisle und Emmett schritten freudig auf die drei zu. Als wären sie alle eine Familie. Meine verkrampften Hände lockerten sich wieder, meine Muskeln entspannten sich. Dies schienen keine Feinde zu sein.

Nun, als ich näher gekommen war, bemerkte ich erst wie wunderschön sie waren. Vielleicht sogar noch schöner als Carlisle und Emmett. Es waren zwei Frauen und ein Mann. Alle drei schienen mein Alter zu sein. Als ich ihre Gesichter studierte, zog mich plötzlich etwas ganz weit weg. Eine Erinnerung, aber nicht klar und definiert, sondern dunkel und schwammig. Ich kannte das Gesicht der einen Frau. Ich kannte die dunklen, langen Haare. Es war anstrengend mich an sie zu erinnern, aber ich wollte es so dringend, dass ich nicht aufgab.

In meiner Erinnerung sah sie anders aus. Kein bleicher Vampir, sondern ein Mensch, wenn auch beinahe genauso blass, wie sie jetzt war. Doch ihre Wange waren ständig mit einer scheuen Röte überzogen und sie hatte sich stets vor den Blicken anderer geschützt.

„Isabella Swan", keuchte ich plötzlich, froh mich an etwas klammern zu können, was ich kannte.

Nun waren alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. „Woher kennst du Bella?" fragte Emmett verblüfft.

„Wir sind zusammen auf die High-School in Phoenix gegangen." Erklärte ich und gleichzeitig schien sich die Erinnerung, als ich Bella das erste Mal gesehen hatte, in meinem Gedächtnis zu manifestieren. Sie hatte damals, an unserem ersten Schultag, ihr Tablett in der Cafeteria fallen lassen und das Essen war meterhoch an die Wände gespritzt. Seitdem jedoch war sie mir nie wieder großartig aufgefallen. Damals war ich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen.

„Tiffany", sagte Bella ungläubig. Auch sie schien mich wieder zu erkennen. Doch auf ihrem Gesicht war kein bisschen Freude zu sehen. „Unglaublich dich _so_ wiederzusehen." Wenn ich eben geglaubt hatte, dass Bella unerfreut wirkte mich zu sehen, so war mir nach diesem Satz klar, dass sie mich in die Hölle wünschte, aber garantiert nicht in ihr Leben als Vampir.

Beschämt schaute ich zu Boden. Noch immer starrten uns die anderen an.

„Edward, vielleicht war es keine gute Idee hierher zu kommen. Ich glaube _Tiffany_ kommt gut ohne uns zurecht." Bella wandte sich an den rothaarigen Vampir, der neben ihr stand. Sie schaute ihn mit einer gewissen Intensität an, bei der ich sofort merkte, dass die beiden eine ganz besondere Beziehung hatten.

Die einzige, die noch nicht gesprochen hatte, war die ganz zierliche Frau mit den kurzen Haaren. Ihr Blick war unfokusiert, als würde sie in eine andere Dimension starren.

„Bella, ich verstehe nicht was du meinst. Tiffany gehört zu uns, wir müssen uns um sie kümmern und ihr helfen. Dir ist das doch klar, oder?" Edward sprach nicht in dem sanften Ton, den ich von ihm erwartet hatte. Er schien für mich zu kämpfen, obwohl er mich gar nicht kannte. Und wieso gehörte ich „zu ihnen". Okay, Carlisle und Emmett hatten mich gefunden und mir geholfen und mich obendrein davon abgehalten einen kleinen Massenmord mitten in Vancouver zu begehen, aber deswegen gehörte ich doch nicht zu dieser komischen Ansammlung von Vampiren, oder?

„Ich weiß auch nicht was du hast Bella. Tiffany ist cool. Und exzellent wenn es darum geht Bären aufzumischen." Emmett klopfte mir leicht und auf eine brüderliche Art und Weise auf die Schulter.

Plötzlich meldete sich auch die zierliche Frau zu Wort: „Wir müssen auf jeden Fall so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Um Tiffany und uns alle in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Suche hat schon begonnen und bald sind sie in Vancouver durch."

„Meinst du Forks ist sicher, Alice?" Wollte Carlisle wissen.

„Die Suche ist groß angelegt. Sie wird auf die gesamte USA ausgeweitet werden. Wir sind hier nicht sicher."

„Dann verlassen wir den Kontinent." Schlug Emmett vor. „Wer hat Lust auf ein paar Auslandssemester in Norwegen." Er lachte erfreut auf. Sein Sinn für Abenteuer war erfrischend.

„Ich würde sagen wir fahren erst zurück nach Forks," entschied Carlisle. „Dann können wir in Ruhe entscheiden welcher Schritt am sinnvollsten ist."

„Aber Carlisle," protestierte Alice. „Denk an Jasper."

Carlisle seufzte: „Irgendwann müssen beide damit konfrontiert werden. Es hat keinen Sinn das Ganze aufzuschieben. Wenn wir eine Familie bleiben wollen, darf es keine Geheimnisse geben."

Mit diesen Worten ging er auf den schwarzen Mercedes zu und stieg vorne ein. Ich folgte Emmett und versuchte Carlisles Worten eine Bedeutung zu geben. Es war zwecklos.


End file.
